Camp Titan-Born
by SomeContractsAreBroken
Summary: What if there was a camp for children of the titans?
1. Chapter 1

_So I got this crazy idea, what if there was a camp for children of the titans? Someone's probably done this before, sorry if you've done this. I don't own the Percy Jackson series._

It started like any other day, boring as ever. I was never any good at school. I never had any real friends. Once in forth grade, a boy on crutches was talking about Greek Myths, he said they were real. He looked me in the eyes once and ran away. My eyes seem to freak people out. I guess golden eyes aren't normal.

Everything changed in sixth grade. It was the first day of school, we had to go around and meet the teachers. Most of the teaches were the normal type, they were happy all the time. They never frowned. It was my math teacher that was different. She hated everyone except me. Even with my dyslexia and freaky eyes. The second she met me, she went, "You have beautiful eyes, young lady."

Of course, I was surprised. No one had ever said that. "Um, thank you Ms.."

"Dodds." She finished. "What's your name young lady?"

"Jade." I replied quickly.

"I look forward to teaching you Jade." Ms. Dodds smiled. Something was off about her, I couldn't see what though.

We still had to learn though sadly. I was in Science when it happened. This giant black dog burst through the wall, a few kids yelled "Puppy!" and the rest of them were screaming. Me? I was just staring and screaming. The dog lunged at me, of all people, I jumped out of it's path and the pooch ran into another wall. A was pushed aside by a bunch of other kids who were running to the door. All of a sudden there was Ms. Dodds.

"I believe Hades is out to kill you already." She sighed.

"You mean _the_ Hades? The one from the Greek Myths? Why would he want to kill me?" I probably had a face of utter shock.

"Yes, that Hades. And he likely wants to kill you because of your father." The giant dog changed again and Ms. Dodds grabbed me and flew out of the way. Wait, she flew? My math teacher had a pair of leathery looking wings on her back now.

"My father? But he died-"

Ms. Dodds laughed cutting me off. "Your father is most certainly not dead. Your father is a titan!"

"But-" I began.

"No more questions, we'll get you to camp soon enough. Right now I have a hellhound to deal with!"

Ms. Dodds dropped me on the ground near the door and pulled out twin daggers. I wanted to ask what camp, but it would have to wait. Ms. Dodds stabbed the hellhound and it evaporated into yellow dust. She turned to me "Let's get you to camp." She lead me out of the school and took off flying, carrying me with her.

 _So there's the first chapter, hope you liked it :3 Also, if anyone has any oc's that are children of the titans, I can put them in this story. Just PM me. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wanted to update again. So yeah, yaaaaay._

Ms. Dodds eventually flew closer to the ground and she dropped me. She just left me there and flew away. A sword was pressed to my neck. "State your name." A boy said behind me.

"My name is Jade. This is some welcome, thanks." I rolled my eyes. I know, not the thing to do with a sword on you.

"Mike, look at her eyes. You don't think she's-" A girl sounded scared near me.

"She's probably just a kid of Hyperion, he has golden eyes too. You're just worried for no reason." Mike growled.

"Who are you two? " I asked. "And where am I?"

Mike took the sword away from my neck. "I'm Mike, this is Heather. Welcome to Camp Titan-Born. Sorry about trying to kill you, we saw the monster."

"Titans Mike, was trying to kill her necessary? I know there's been a lot of monsters lately, but still." Heather sighed.

"So, you're parents are titans." I realized.

"Well, one of our parents. The other is mortal. It's the same with you Jade. My mother is Phoebe, titaness of mystery." Heather explained.

"My father is Oceanus, titan of the sea." Mike grinned. "Your mother or father will claim you soon enough. Unlike the gods, the titans claim _all_ their children."

"From what very little I've heard, the gods sound like jerks." I shrugged.

"You're right about that." Heather grinned. "C'mon, it's almost time for dinner."

The dinning house was painted bright yellow and it was _huge_. Heather and Mike lead me in. Around fifty other kids were milling around, plates of food in their hands.

"We have a new camper!" Mike yelled and made me wave. "This is Jade, I don't want anyone from the Menotius cabin taking out their anger on her!"

A group of kids at a red table snickered. "Menotius is the titan of anger and hatred." Heather sighed. "Don't mess with them."

"Got it." I said quickly looking at the group.

"Since you aren't claimed, you can sit at any table." Mike explained. "Most of the kids here are really nice."

I saw an empty purple table with a scythe carved on it. "Why's that table empty?"

"That's the Kronos table. He never had any kids that weren't immortals." Heather looked at the scythe mark. "He scares everyone at camp. Kronos was the king of the titans. Anyway, grab a plate, wish for a food, burn some food for the titans, and dig in."

I grabbed a plate and thought about Mac N' Cheese, it suddenly appeared on the plate. A slim woman in a bright green dress stood in front of all of the tables. "To our new camper, I am Leto, the titaness of the young. This dinner ends another day, to the titans!" She raised her glass and the campers did the same yelling "To the titans!"

Everyone got up and scrapped the best part of their meal into a small fire. When it was my turn a put a bit of my meal into the flames and thought _please dad, send a sign._ I went to sit down with Heather, but everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Leto smiled at me and gestured up. Above my head was a misty purple scythe. Everyone bowed including Leto.

"Hail to daughter of the titan of Time and Agriculture. Hail to the daughter of Kronos."


End file.
